The incorporation of Carbon-l4 and carbon-13 via organoborane reactions has been accomplished. The carbonylation (14CO) and cyanidation (K14CN) reactions have been utilized. Current efforts center on the application of these results to the syntheses of estradiol-14C and 2-deoxyglucose-14C. A new iodination reaction has been developed in which a boron atom is regiospecifically replaced by an iodine atom under non-forcing conditions. The iodination reagent is iodine monochloride. The syntheses of radioiodine materials via this procedure is currently under investigation.